


Confession

by lovewhateyelove



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Confession, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I know its short but its something right? haha, Incest, Just a little angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewhateyelove/pseuds/lovewhateyelove
Summary: Malcolm needs to tell him.





	Confession

There was silence in the air as they sat down. Martin and Malcolm both in their respected chairs. However, Malcolm had a knot in his stomach, wishing it would go away. 

‘Maybe I shouldn’t tell him.’ He thought. 

“Soo I presume you’re here to talk about a case?” Martin finally spoke up, crossing a leg over the other, swiveling slightly in his chair. 

‘I forgot about the excuse! That’s fine. It’s okay.’ Malcolm thought, starting to already panic. 

“Oh, no, I actually came here to..” He began to say until he made eye contact. “ask you how you were doing.” He said instead, chickening out.

‘Terrible save.’ He scolded himself. 

“Ah, yes..doing great, for being in confinement and all.” Martin answers with a slight chuckle. “But that can’t be the only reason why you’re here my boy.” He added, his swiveling ceasing.

‘Just say it!’ Malcolm’s inner voice yelled. “I love you.” He said out loud, almost monotone sounding as he looked at the ground.

“Is this why you look like a nervous wreck?” Martin leaned forward. “Malcolm, I love you too. You’re my son, and I’m your father.” He told him. 

“I shouldn’t love you.” Malcolm spoke with a shake to his voice, meeting his eyes. 

“What? Cause I’m a serial killer?” Martin questioned with a smile. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Malcolm said vaguely, and his father gave him a confused look, asking to elaborate.  
“I meant I shouldn’t love you more than what we are.” He explained.

“Right, you shouldn’t.” Martin agreed, but his eyes broke away, fidgeting his hands that sat on his lap. 

“What if I did Father?” Malcolm asked, terrified to hear the answer. 

“I...I wouldn’t know what to say.” Martin smiled and chuckled nervously.

“Do you..love me more than what we are?” His son wondered, and watched his father lock eyes with him again, pursing his lips. 

“When I was away from you those 10 years, there was so much love you wanted to give me, didn’t you?” He poked, wanting an answer.

Martin clenched his jaw in response, still staring, no spoken words.

“Alone in that cell, wanting to feel happy, and I just so happen to be on your mind one time when you touched-“ Malcolm poked harder.

“Shut your fucking mouth right now!” Martin snapped, getting up out of his chair, and the leash being the only thing that stops him from getting any closer to Malcolm. 

“Admit it! You want ME, your precious boy!” Malcolm shouted back, also standing up.

“Yes!” Martin confessed, and Malcolm couldn’t help but start blushing. “I-I want to make love to you.” His voice sounding desperate, and his son walks towards him.

“And I would let you make love to me Father.” Malcolm finally admitted.


End file.
